Ph'trok (Species)
Ph'trok are highly agile, intelligent, and respectful creatures that co-exist with four other sentient species under the Shadow Empire. Description Age It is unknown when the Ph'trok first started popping up. The old Ph'trok from tens of thousands of years ago had been recognized as a band of pirates and they were existing since 2980. Assuming that this is when they evolved or were created, the P''h'trok'' are approx. 72,620 years old.' Ph'trok can't live for very long. They require a large amount of oxygen to survive, and even though this is present on Fhrorr, they end up dying within 10-25 years. Location ''Ph'trok are currently living on 74 different planets that have been colonized under the name of the Shadow Empire. Their homeworld is unknown. IQ Though not as intelligent as Shadows, Ph'trok have an average IQ of 80 or above. The lowest in recorded history was 42, and the highest in recorded history is 127. Language Ph'trok individuals usually are fluent in at least two or more languages, one of them Shadonian and the other possibly anything that they might've come across at some point. They are the best at learning languages. Personality Ph'trok can have virtually any personality, but many tend to gravitate towards being introvertish and shy, soft-spoken peoples. Some can be outgoing and adventurous, but this is rare to see. Some are diplomatic, similar to Shadows. Anatomy Ph'trok are carbon-based, warm-blooded life forms, just like almost everything else alive in the universe. Their bones have tight joints but their legs have loose joints to allow free movement. Their immune system is similar to that of a human's. Since their leg joints are loose, they are able to stretch at odd angles without harming the Ph'trok. Ph'trok muscles, however, are quite tight and easily penetrated. This is the cause for many deaths relating to suicide attempts, attacks by other creatures, cuts by glass or other sharp materials, etc. Some would say that Ph'trok are "space ragdolls". Even though they don't live for very long and easily bleed, the Ph'trok is a poisonous creature. There is a sac underneath their tongues that will squirt out highly dangerous venom when in danger. There is a limited supply of this venom, but if it manages to get in another body through a wound or exposure of skin, it can completely paralyze victims within minutes. Reflexes/Brain Structure Ph'trok have fair reflexes that match closely to an average human's. Their brains are meant to process lots of information in a short amount of time, and they can read through a 200-page book in just a few hours thanks to their incredibly quick minds. Once their minds are trained on reading and processing information at a quick speed, nothing can match them. Despite their quick reading skills and poisonous sacs, Ph'trok's brains are actually smaller than humans by 20%. It is assumed that their brains are better at holding memories and information than human's brains are, thus their fair intelligence and IQ. Size An average Ph'trok is about 7 feet/2.1336 meters/3.164 paersi tall and 5 feet/1.524 meters/2.26 paersi long. Clothing Ph'trok clothing is meant to be shock resistant and waterproof to make sure that they do not get electrocuted. All Ph'trok helmets have a built-in headset that can communicate with other Ph'trok when necessary. Their helmets are made mostly of fhrorrite. Trivia *The word ph'trok is not actually a word in Shadonian - it is a word in an ancient language that means "pirate". Category:Species